


Husband Gives Wife The Magic Stick For Romantic Valentine's Day

by Harihara



Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Genre: BBC, Cumshot, F/F, Married Couple, Romance, Verified couples, amateur couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harihara/pseuds/Harihara





	Husband Gives Wife The Magic Stick For Romantic Valentine's Day

It was a cold winter night. Ark had just finished her shift at the museum. She was walking home when she received a text from Nile. “Please hurry home. There's an emergency and I need you here ASAP.” Having read this, Ark sprinted in the direction towards her apartment. Upon kicking the door in, Ark was greeted to the sight of Nile in nothing but a silk red bathrobe, surrounded by pink candles and rose petals on the floor.

“What is this?” Ark exclaimed. “I thought you said that there was an emergency.” “Oh that was just my way of getting you to come home faster, silly~” Nile said. “Did you forget what day it is, honey?” Ark took a moment to wonder what she was talking about. Then it finally hit her. “Oh! It's Valentine's Day, right?” Nile was excited that Ark had actually remembered. “Yes, dear! I wanted to be romantic and surprise you. Do you like it?” Ark gently grabbed Nile's hands and kissed them. “I love it.”

Nile blushed and was taken back by the sudden act of romance Ark was displaying. Ark then kissed Nile gently and proceeded to stick her tongue in Nile's mouth. Nile was beginning to feel flustered and pushed Ark away. “S-Sweetie, please slow down...I don't wanna rush this…” Ark looks deep into Nile's eyes, stealing another kiss from her. “But it feels so right. And I want you so badly.” She says as she rubs Nile's inner thighs.

Nile bites her lower lip, but insists that they should just enjoy each other's company. Ark smirks devilishly and agrees, knowing that later on in the night, that what she wants will eventually come to her. The two then spend the rest of the night drinking wine and watching Netflix until it was time to head to the bedroom.

After having marathoned 4 hours of Orange Is The New Black, Nile decided it was time to head to bed. She motioned Ark to follow her with a playful finger wag, and the two then sat on the edge of the bed. Ark took the lead by giving Nile a sloppy wet kiss. Nile's breath was taken away by this, and eventually succumbed to the moment. Nile wrapped her arms around Ark's neck and slipped her tongue in her mouth.

Ark got on top of Nile and began kissing and sucking her neck. Nile dug her nails in Ark's back and accidentally let out a quiet moan. Ark then kissed lower and lower until she spread Nile's legs and gave her pussy a kiss. “Please...do whatever you want to me, baby...I'm all yours tonight~” Nile said mischievously.

Ark explored every inch of Nile's body. While she was licking and sucking on Nile's clit, Nile screamed in ecstasy as her body began tingling and became hot. Nile held Ark's head in place, not wanting her to stop. Biting her fingertip, Nile lost herself in the heat of the moment. She didn't want it to stop. By this point Nile's pussy was dripping wet and waiting to receive Ark's big girthy cock.

Ark then proceeded to drop her pants and reveal her pulsating member. “Wow...I know it's only been a day since we last made love but...everytime I see it I just can't help myself!” Nile said, wrapping her hand around Ark's cock. “Do you mind?” “No not at all.” Ark said looking down at Nile. Nile wrapped her soft lips around Ark and moved her tongue around the head of her dick.

Ark placed her hands on Nile's head, as she moved her head back and forth. The sensation of Nile sucking and licking her dick made Ark grunt aggressively, and want to fuck her right then and there. Ark couldn't help but thrust herself into Nile's mouth. With each thrust that hit the back of Nile's throat, she gagged and choked on Ark's dick.

Having been satisfied, Ark took her cock out of Nile's mouth and spread her legs and slapped her dick on her pussy. Nile grabbed Ark's cock and shoved it deep inside of her. Nile let out a very audible scream at the top of her lungs and held Ark close to her. “Oh my storms! I've been waiting for this all day! Fuck me, Ark! Fuck me silly~!” Ark lost herself within the heat of the moment. She began thrusting herself into Nile, harder and deeper, grunting with each thrust.

Nile bit her lower lip softly, wrapping her arms around Ark. She then begins to drool on herself, not wanting her wife to stop. Ark then slowly moves her hand down Nile's thigh, and playfully teases her clit. Nile is caught off guard by this and gasps. “Ah! H-Honey what are you doing…? You know I'm sensitive.” Nile whispers. “I know. I wanna make you lose your mind tonight~!” Ark says while kissing Nile's neck. Ark then moves her thumb in a circular motion around Nile's clit. The sensation is too much for Nile, who screams in pure ecstasy and bliss.

The two then become hot and sweaty as time marches on. They are locked in a session of love making and pure passion. Ark pulls out, turns Nile over and bends her over, before slamming her pulsating cock back in her wife. “Oh fuck…!” Nile says, gripping the bed sheets. Ark then begins pounding Nile roughly, while having her hands on Nile's ass. Nile all the while whimpers and becomes wetter. “Baby...I-I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum all over your dick! Please don't stop!” 

Nile then let out a passionate scream and bit down on the pillow. Breathing hard and slumping over, Nile takes a moment to herself. Ark pulls out, turns Nile over, and gets on top of her. Nile knows exactly what Ark wants. “Oho, is it your turn now, honey~?” She says playfully while stroking Ark's cock. Nile then pushes her breasts together and drools in between them, moving her breasts back and forth slowly. Ark moans in pleasure and pushes her cock in Nile's mouth. Nile begins to suck on Ark's penis while continuing to give her a titjob. She then speeds up the pace and looks into Ark's eyes.

Ark then shoves her dick in Nile's mouth and Nile begins to suck on it. Eventually Ark lets out one last grunt and shoots out a load of cum into Nile's mouth. Nile drinks every last drop and giggles. Ark gets off of her and lays next to her wife. Nile gives Ark a kiss and looks into her eyes. “Did you enjoy it too, sweetie?” Nile said. “Of course. It's always a good time with you~.” Ark responds. “I love you so much, babe. I'm glad we could spend such a wonderful Valentine's day together.” Ark says. “I love you too! You really outdid yourself this time. Let's do it again tomorrow morning, yeah~?” Nile says, giggling. Ark blushes and buries her head in Nile's chest while holding on to her. The two then cuddle and eventually fall asleep, and spend a romantic evening together.

THE END


End file.
